


And So It Begins

by tresa_cho



Series: Where No Digimon Has Gone Before [1]
Category: Digimon Adventure, Star Trek
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Fusion, Gen, Kid Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-02
Updated: 2013-02-07
Packaged: 2017-11-27 21:03:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 16,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/666459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tresa_cho/pseuds/tresa_cho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Strange weather brews at Spacecamp, and Jim finds himself and a few camp-mates tossed into an odd world with talking monsters and the best friends he'll ever meet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Dawn of Adventure

**Author's Note:**

> Stupid little exercise in fusing 'verses. Completely unbeta-d, all mistakes are totally mine. Feedback is appreciated.

Jim had seen enough holos to know how to crawl through an active war zone.

He crept along, dragging himself by his elbows, pushing with the tips of his big toe. The crawlspace built into the ceiling was high enough for him to crawl, but he wasn't completely sure the panels could hold that much of his weight. Spreading himself out seemed like the better option. So far it had proven right.

Pausing for a moment, he ran through the blueprints of the building in his mind. If he put himself right in the corner of the command room, he should be able to lift one of the panels and not be seen. If his memory served him, which it always did, he should move a few squares to the right and he would be in position.

He carefully pried the panel up, slipping a hair clip he had stolen from Uhura under it for leverage. Voices reached him immediately, discussing something about a computer program. The clicking of keys and humming of a holo filled the brief silences between comments.

“We can't hold out much longer,” one voice said, slightly nasal. Probably a tech or a cadet on the comm track. “It's going to eat through our firewalls at this rate.”

“What haven't we tried yet?” Another voice, deeper, gruffer, with the time-honed timbre of experience spoke. If there was a phasor to Jim's head, he would have said Commodore, but it wouldn't be a far stretch for Admiral. Though why an Admiral would be here of all places...

“Sir, it's _in_ the computer. There's very little we can do that we haven't already done,” Tech said, exasperated.

Jim grinned. Wrong answer.

“What. Haven't. We. Done. Yet. Cadet?” Commodore ground out.

“Um, we haven't- We could try a-a counter-virus- B-But that has never had a successful run in any of the field tests-” Tech stuttered out.

Jim shook his head, biting his lip to stop the grin splitting his face. This guy was just asking to be written up. He'd seen his mother go off on a cadet like this before and it was brilliant. Then she found out he had been eavesdropping and sent him to his room for the rest of the week.

Speaking of-

Something creaked under Jim, and he shifted, his heart flying into his throat when he felt the ceiling panel give slightly. He held his breath, pulse pounding in his ears.

The panel creaked again, throwing in a groan this time, and completely gave way. He fell through with a yelp, clinging with both hands to the support bar. The panel remains clattered to the ground in a cloud of dust and cheap foam.

“God damn it, Kirk!”

Huge hands gripped his waist and he squirmed instinctively, lashing out against the restraint.

“Hold still, you little rug rat!”

It was Commodore, holding him tight and setting him on the ground, a fistful of Jim's shirt held in one hand.

“I was looking for the bathroom!” Jim said, the practiced lie slipping off his tongue before he could stop it.

“Do you really expect me to believe that?” Commodore shook him a bit.

Jim winced and looked up at him. Commodore Argent, spot on. He grinned.

“Kitchens,” Commodore Argent said. “For two weeks.”

“Crap,” Jim said, hanging his head. Before he was completely kicked out, he caught a glimpse of the screen the surprised Tech was working on. The lines of code slipping past made up some sort of targeting program, but there were errors everywhere. That code wouldn't run properly.

“You're not gonna use that, are you?” Jim asked as Commodore Argent shoved him into the hall.

“That's classified, kid,” he said, shutting the door in Jim's face.

Jim scuffed his shoe on the ground before turning towards the kitchens. He bolted between buildings, the high August sun beating down on the Iowan plains as he ducked into the cool shelter of the mess hall. He waved at the janitors before slipping into the kitchen.

“Back again, Jim?”

Head Cook Marcus Slinger smiled in exasperation at him, wiping his hands on a rag. Behind him, Montgomery “Scotty” Scott sat on his weathered stool, bent over the potato bag with trusty peeler in hand.

“Oi,” Scotty said. He tossed Jim a peeler.

“What are you in for this time?” Slinger asked, handing him an unopened sack of potatos.

“I was eavesdropping on a classified conversation,” Jim said. “Emphasis on the 'dropping'. Ceiling panel gave way and I fell through.”

“What?” Scotty burst, his thick accent making it more like 'wart'. “Your scrawny arse?”

“Hah,” Jim said, grabbing a potato. Sure, Scotty was on the thicker side, but Jim knew from the first time they met that it was a solid stock of muscle. It was rare for a twelve year old he hadn't fought before to get him in a ground hold he couldn't escape. “Don't make me hurt you.”

“You couldn't if you tried, runt,” Scotty said, laughing.

“Hey! I'm taller than you,” Jim protested weakly. He skinned the potato swiftly and dropped it into the water pot between them. “Yo, Cook! We're not having mash again, are we? That stuff is gross.”

“You'll eat it and you'll like it,” Slinger said. “Until you become Cook, you eat what I put in front of you, boy.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Jim said, ducking when Slinger reached to ruffle his hair. He laughed.

A commotion outside caught their attention. Slinger moved to the window and let out the most amazing cuss Jim had ever heard in his life. He was about to ask if it was anatomically possible when Scotty shifted and uttered more profanity. He leaped off his stool and ran to the door leading outside.

“Bloody hell...” Scotty placed two hands on the door, pressing his face to it in awe.

Jim jumped from his spot and slammed into the door next to Scotty. The world outside was white. As in, a blizzard. Complete white out.

“Damn,” Jim said, not to be out done.

There were already two inches on the ground, and growing. Jim had seen snow like this maybe once or twice in his life. School had been canceled for days.

“Stay here,” Slinger said, grabbing one of the freezer jackets. “Keep the doors unlocked and the lights on. There are kids out there in shorts and skivvies. Jim!”

Jim froze, fingers around the collar of one of the jackets.

“I mean it, boy, stay here. If your camp mates are lost they'll need the light to guide them,” Slinger said, jerking his finger at Jim. Jim held his hands up in surrender, and Slinger yanked open the door. He disappeared into the snowstorm and the door slammed shut behind him.

The instant he was out of sight, Jim wrapped the freezer jacket around his shoulders.

“He said stay here,” Scotty said, trailing behind him as he stuffed rags and cloth into his pockets.

“Who's gonna get the kids in the hiding spots?” Jim asked. “There's a reason they're called hiding spots. Because the adults don't know about them. How are they going to rescue kids if they don't know where they are?”

“Don't be a moron. They have sensors and things,” Scotty said, grabbing his arm. The jacket was so huge on Jim that his fingers missed and closed around cloth. Jim tugged away and grabbed the door handle.

“Keep the lights on,” Jim said. “And heat up the oven. It's going to get cold in here.”

Stepping out of the kitchen was like walking into a wall of ice. The cold in the air swept his breath away as he plowed into the deepening snow, trudging towards the small wooded area of the camp grounds. During their free time, kids would wander through the woods, exploring the trees and creating hideaways. Doing kid shit.

“Hey!” Jim leaned against one of the trees at the edge of the woods. The snow was blowing sideways in the wind. “Hey! Is there anyone out there?”

He held onto the tree, trying to hear over the roar of the wind. Someone's voice drifted through the snow and Jim staggered towards it. Some of the younger kids had set up a lean-to yesterday and Jim had seen a few of them coming and going from it since then.

He made it to the lean-to and kicked aside the snow piled in front of it. Dropping to his knees, he peered into the pile of sticks that was supposed to be a shelter.

One of the younger campers was huddled under the branches, curled in on himself and visibly shaking.

“Come here, kid,” Jim said. “It's okay, I'm going to take you to the mess. Come on.”

“C-Can't-” The kid's teeth chattered so much he could barely get the words out. “T-Too c-cold-”

Jim slithered into the shelter on his elbows, reaching for the kid. Wet soaked into his trousers but he got his fingers around the kid's wrist and tugged him into the open.

“Come on.” Jim opened the jacket and pulled the kid to him, wrapping the jacket around them both. The kid clung to him with icy limbs, arms thrown around his neck. Jim got a mouth full of auburn curls and he clutched the kid tight to his chest, doing his best to seal their body heat inside the jacket.

“Is there anyone else out here?” Jim asked, hissing in the boy's ear. “Were you alone?”

“Nobody else,” the boy managed, his words slurring together. “Just me.”

Jim turned towards the mess hall, and slammed into someone.

“Whoa! Hold up there.”

Jim lifted his eyes to see his tent mate, Leonard McCoy, panting and red-faced in the gusting snow. And wearing the thin uniform Fleet had given them. Jim narrowed his eyes.

“What are you doing out here?” he asked. “Do you even know what snow is?”

“Shut your damn face,” McCoy said, his thick Southern accent a grumble beneath the wind's roar. “What are _you_ doing out here? Shit. That's one of the babies.”

He peeled back the jacket before Jim could stop him. Frowning, he touched the back of his hand to the kid's forehead.

“We've got to get him inside,” he said. “He's clammy.”

“And you're out here getting frostbite,” Jim said sharply. “What is wrong with you?”

“You're out here too,” he shot back. “I'm not the only dumb ass here, apparently. Now quit flapping your mouth and let's go.”

He hooked a hand under Jim's arm and helped him stumble through the snow towards the mess hall. When they got close enough, they could see Scotty standing in the doorway, waving frantically at them. The sight gave Jim the last burst of energy he needed, and he half-led, half-dragged McCoy into the mess.

“Shit. Shit.” Jim huffed as Scotty hauled him bodily into the roasting kitchen. “It's damn cold.”

McCoy tried to pry Jim's coat off with numb, red fingers, and Scotty slapped his fumbling hands away. Another set of hands joined Scotty's, and Jim shied away.

“Uhura!”

“Shut up, Kirk, give me the baby.” Uhura stuck her hands inside the jacket, brushing ticklish ribs and she tugged the kid out of Jim's arms. He wrapped around her like a snake and she carried him to the side of the room where the oven blasted out heat.

“What is she doing here?” Jim asked as Scotty manhandled him out of the soaked jacket.

“ _She_ was at the tennis courts when the snow started,” Uhura piped up from where she sat, irritated. “This was the closest building. So nice of you to care.”

Scotty shoved him towards the oven, and McCoy stumbled along beside him. A hand on each of their shoulders forced them do their knees in front of the oven, and Jim let warmth wash over him.

“It's August, innit?” McCoy asked in monotone.

“Yeah, it's August,” Jim confirmed, turning to McCoy in admiration. “How much snow have you seen before?”

“This is my first,” McCoy said with a violent shiver. “If I never see it again it'll be too soon.”

“It's actually pretty fun during, you know, actual winter time,” Jim said, wrapping his arms around his knees. His jeans were soaked, but the heat pouring from the oven was welcome, and starting to dry them.

The door to the kitchen slammed open, startling them all.

“All right, all in, let's go, kids!” Slinger's booming voice resounded in the room, and they all scrambled to their feet.

Several more kids stumbled into the room, and Scotty and Uhura immediately started peeling off wet layers. Jim felt McCoy get to his feet with him, but couldn't be bothered to keep track of him when he saw Gaila dressed in nothing but a swim suit.

“Jim!” Her smiled was weak and shaking, but as bright as could be in her state.

He stripped off his synth-leather biker jacket and draped it around her shoulders, herding her towards the heat of the oven. Her red curls were half-frozen into glistening ringlets, burning his arms where he brushed against them.

“What's that white stuff?” Gaila asked through chattering teeth. “It is so wet and cold!”

“It's frozen precipitation,” Jim said. “Water freezes in the clouds, and when it falls, it melts just a little, forming a snowflake.”

“I thought that doesn't often happen during your warm months,” Gaila said. Her shivering was slowing in his arms, and he kept his face pressed to her neck, trying to will his warmth to her.

“It doesn't. This is a freak storm. This has never happened before in the history of ever,” Jim swore.

“Good. I don't know if I like it much,” she said, nestling into him. She pulled his arms tight around her. Orions drew comfort from wanted touch, something Jim was more than willing to give her.

“What are you doing to her?”

Jim and Gaila looked up to see Uhura standing over them, the kid Jim had rescued balanced on her hip. He was a pale little thing, with longish curls and brilliant blue eyes.

“Nothing. Keeping her warm,” Jim said defensively.

Uhura pursed her lips, narrowing her eyes. She didn't say anything, though.

The room was quiet, the wind outside the only sound creeping around the gathered group. Slinger was on one of the comm units, trying to contact someone about what to do, but all he could get was static. Jim was about to drift off, the adrenaline crash wearing on him, when he felt the ground tremble. Tensing, he lifted his head from Gaila's shoulder and glanced around, wondering if anyone else had felt it.

McCoy caught his eye, stark fear splashed across his face, and the ground shook again. Violently.

“Earthquake!” Jim called, hauling Gaila to her feet. He all but dragged her to the counter and shoved her under it. “Come on, come on!”

The kids crawled under the tables as the room shuddered around them. Jim hunched over Gaila's head, burying his fingers deep in her curls to protect her. The last thing he remembered was being struck soundly in the back of the head, and everything went black.

He woke to a heavy, warm weight bouncing on his chest.

“James! James! James!”

Nobody called him James. Nobody. He cracked an eye open and was greeted with a creature that was all head and no body. A grin split the thing in half, and giant, sharp teeth glistened.

Jim yelped and jerked upright, shoving the thing off him. He scrambled back on his elbows and fetched up against something. He tipped his head back. A tree. A tree that ended in rainbow coloured leaves. And not like, the fall coloured rainbow. But literal, ROY G BIV, rainbow.

“That's... different...” Jim breathed.

The creature headbutted him in the chest, punching the air from Jim's lungs in an explosive breath. He gasped, batting at the thing. It landed in his lap and leered up at him. “James!”

“Jim.” Jim wheezed. “I'm Jim. What are you?”

“I'm Koromon!” The thing bounced slightly on his thighs. “I'm a Digimon!”

“Okay. Digimon. Got it. Are you going to eat me?” Jim asked.

“No! I've been waiting for you!” Koromon shouted.

Jim took a chance and pushed at the thing's forehead, trying to get it off his lap. Koromon laughed and crossed his eyes to stare at Jim's hand. It was just a giant fluff ball with two long, floppy ears extending from it's head. The eyes took up about half it's face, and it's mouth took up the other half. It made a weird sort of cooing noise, and Jim jerked his hand back.

“Don't crap on me,” he warned.

“I've been waiting for you!” Koromon insisted.

“What do you mean waiting for me?” Jim asked. “How could you be waiting for me? I've never seen you before in my life.”

“We've been waiting for you!” Koromon said, content with just repeating it over and over again.

Something hard dug into the small of Jim's back, and he felt around, his hands closing over something. He lifted it to the light and it looked like a small PADD of some sort, with a two by two display, three buttons on the side, and a belt clip.

“That's yours,” Koromon said.

“What is it?” Jim turned it over in his hands. The thing didn't have a Reset button, and he could find no visible seams to take it apart.

“A digivice,” Koromon said. “It's yours.”

“Yes, you said that. What does it do?” Jim asked.

“I don't know. It's yours,” Koromon said. He stared at it, wide eyes blinking curiously.

Jim pushed to his feet and clipped it the digivice onto his belt. Someone crashing through the dense foliage caught his attention. He squared his stance just as Scotty burst through the tree line.

“Kirk!” Scotty gasped. A creature hung from his shoulder, looking like a cross between a pterodactyl and a hairless kitten, with a tuft of orange flopping out the top of it's skull. “Run!”

“Run?”

Scotty lunged at him, grabbing his elbow and hauling him into a run. Something huge flailed in the trees behind them, snapping branches in its wake.

“What is that?” Jim asked, leaping over a tree root.

“Bug! Really huge bug!” Scotty yelled. The creature on his shoulder was whooping in glee as they ran. “Massive, man-eating bug!”

Jim tripped, sprawling on his face into the dirt. He gasped, spinning, and an enormous, red pincer-bug burst through the trees above him, roaring displeasure. Jim kicked at the ground, struggling for purchase, and clambered to his feet running. Koromon bounced through the forest beside him.

“That's Kuwagamon! He likes picking on things smaller than him!” Koromon said as they ran. “He's angry!”

“Yeah! I can see that!” Jim said, panting.

Scotty flew through the forest like a god damn monkey, avoiding pitfalls and low branches like a pro. Jim, born and bred on the flats of Iowa, found himself having more trouble than he'd like to admit. He caught another branch, full in the chest, and went down hard.

“Kirk!”

“Jim!”

Koromon jumped between Jim and Kuwagamon, his ears flaring out to make himself look bigger. He still barely matched the span of the bug's pincers.

“Koromon! No!” Jim's heart leaped into his throat.

“Bubble blow!” Koromon yelled.

It sucked in a giant breath of air, and spat out pink baubles. Jim could only assume it was saliva. Which, gross. And not even close to being effective. The bubbles slapped Kuwagamon in the face and he didn't even flinch. He just kept coming.

He smashed right through Koromon, knocking the little creature into the forest and out of sight.

Rage drove Jim to his feet, grasping the first thing he could get a hand on- a snapped tree branch. He gripped it in two hands and held it back, like a baseball bat. “Pick on someone your own size, you over-grown dung-beetle!”

It lunged at him with a fierce roar, and he swung.

The branch connected with a pincer, the vibration of the strike shuddering up Jim's arm to his shoulder. The branch splintered into a million pieces, flying out of Jim's grasp with the force of it. Jim gasped, staring up in the face of certain, buggy, horrifying death, when something slammed into him from behind.

Knocked out of Kuwagamon's way, the monster's pincers crushed the underbrush where Jim had been standing.

Jim and his savior rolled ass over teakettle into the undergrowth and slid to a halt in a pile of arms and legs. Jim panted, shaking from his close brush with painful death. “Nice save,” he managed.

“You're welcome.” Leonard fucking McCoy pushed himself onto his elbows over Jim, casually brushing Jim's elbow off his shoulder like it was nothing.

“What are you doing here?” Jim gasped, swallowing down air.

“Same as you. I fell.” McCoy stood and offered Jim a hand up. Jim grasped his wrist and was hauled to his feet. “ 'cept I didn't go picking a fight with a giant ass bug.”

“He killed-” Jim cut himself off. “Koromon. Where did he go? He tried to save me-”

“Jim!”

Jim turned and Koromon landed in his arms. Jim held him at arm's length and inspected him for damage, finding nothing but a few scrapes and bruises.

“I thought you were dead,” Jim said. “That thing smacked you into last week.”

“We're stronger than we look,” Koromon said, grinning proudly. “I'll protect you.”

Jim bit his lip. “You don't have to protect me. I don't even know you.”

“I waited for you,” Koromon said, as if that sealed everything.

Jim shook his head, looking to McCoy for help. McCoy shrugged, and that's when Jim noticed he was carrying his own fluff ball under one arm.

It was tan with longer hair and a large, sharp horn poking out of it's forehead.

“It wouldn't leave me alone,” McCoy said. “His name is Tsunomon.”

“Pleased to meet you,” Tsunomon said.

“Where are we?” McCoy asked. “Did we travel to another planet?”

“I've never heard of a species called Digimon,” Jim said. “It's not in the Fleet database. Could the planet be undiscovered? How would we even get to another planet?”

“I don't know. It's the only explanation I can think of,” McCoy said. He turned at the sound of someone drawing near, and Scotty emerged from the trees.

“Bloody hell, are you all right?” Scotty asked, grabbing Jim's arm.

“Fine. I'm fine.” Jim shook him off. “How many of us are here?”

“I was holding Sulu's hand while we fell,” McCoy said. “He's one of the babies Slinger brought in. I haven't seen him since I woke up. There are monsters everywhere.”

“Yeah. I know.”

A scream pierced the air around them, and the three ran towards the sound.

Gaila darted into view, and ran for them when she spotted Jim. She slammed into him, and he wrapped his arms around her. She was still wearing just a swimsuit and Jim's jacket. He grabbed at the fabric, pulling her tight against him, and turned her towards the other boys.

“Giant bug,” Gaila said, between gasping breaths. “Huge, huge bug. It was following us-”

“Us?” Jim asked sharply, pulling back.

Gaila nodded and opened the neckline of the jacket. A leaf with a face attached to it poked out. It smiled hesitantly at Jim with wide, red eyes.

“Tanemon,” Gaila said. She held up a duplicate of the device Jim had. “She says she's mine.”

“Okay. We'll figure this out when we don't have a man-eating dung-beetle on our butts,” Jim said.

“By definition, a dung-beetle cannot be man-eating.” A voice issued from the tree to their left, and Jim watched the Vulcan transfer camper step out of the shadows. Jim had seen him once before. Apparently he was vacationing in the ass end of Iowa (of all places). “It inhabits the excrement of species.”

“Thanks. Sarcasm.” Jim lowered his eyes and saw a blob wiggled out of the brush, swinging little arms.

“I'm Motimon!” it said.

“Fascinating.” The Vulcan lifted an eyebrow.

“Spock! Oh thank god.” Uhura trotted up to them, her ponytail swinging behind her. Beside her, the kid Jim had pulled from the snow brushed curls back from his eyes. Two little monsters followed them out of the forest. “You're safe.”

“Safe is a relative designation,” Spock said. “We have no indication where we are, and the surrounding area is inhabited by monstrous beings.”

“Yes, but you're not bleeding to death,” Uhura said, rolling her eyes. She held a hand out and Gaila left the sanctuary of Jim's arms to grasp it and be drawn to her side. “I'd say that's a win.”

“Has anyone seen the Japanese kid?” McCoy asked urgently. “He came through with me, I know he did.”

“Hikaru?” the kid beside Uhura asked.

“Do you know anything about him, kid?” McCoy asked, crouching in front of him.

“My name is Chekov. Pavel Andreievich,” he said, puffing out his chest. What Jim had mistaken as hypothermia had actually been the kid's thick Russian accent. “And he is my friend.”

“Have you seen him here?” McCoy asked. “He could be hurt, and we need to find him.”

“I haven't seen him,” Pavel said, with a swift shake of his head.

“Are you sure? Maybe he was able to stay with Slinger,” Jim said.

McCoy shook his head. “I know he came through with me.”

“Are we under your planet?” Gaila asked, her voice soft.

“No, no, no.” Pavel shook his head. He made a globe with his arms. “We'd be melted. Beneath the earth's surface is hot rock, so hot it is liquid and the cool rock floats on top of it, the plates shifting and rubbing against each other. That's what causes earthquakes. If we fell into a crack in the earth we'd be burned up.”

“How old are you, kid?” McCoy asked.

“Seven,” Pavel said with a grin.

“Oh great, he's seven.” McCoy stood and crossed his arms over his chest. “What do we do?”

“We find Hikaru, and we find our way back to camp,” Jim said. “In that order, and before anything gets Hikaru.”

“How do you propose we do such a thing?” Spock asked. “We have no equipment. My data PADD and communication device are both non-functional. There is something about this place that negates electronic devices except this.”

Spock held up another digivice, exactly like the one Jim had. One by one, they all held theirs out. Every one of them had gotten a digivice. And a monster partner. Uhura's looked like a turnip with caterpillar legs, and Pavel's looked like a baby pig with extremely long ears and a mouth larger than it's head.

“We're going to have to do it the old-fashioned way,” Jim said. He pointed to his face. “With our eyes.”

McCoy snorted, but didn't disagree.

“Did you hear that?” Gaila stiffened.

Everyone froze, and Jim opened his mouth to ask what happened when Kuwagamon snapped the huge tree above them in half.

Gaila squealed, the only thing Jim heard over the roaring of his pulse in his ears. He didn't even think, just grabbed McCoy and Pavel's wrists- they were closest- and ran. Light poked through the trees in front of them, close to the ground, hinting that the trees thinned up ahead. Jim directed them towards it, and within a few steps they burst into direct sunlight.

And right onto the edge of a cliff.

“Shit!”

Jim slid in an attempt to stop, but one foot was already over the edge. McCoy's hands fisted in the back of his shirt and _yanked_ , throwing him back onto solid ground. Jim landed on his back, gasping, his own hand twisted so tightly in McCoy's sleeve he had ripped it.

“Thanks again,” Jim said, breathless and dazed.

“Get up,” McCoy said, grabbing the front of his shirt. He yanked Jim to his feet and Jim faced the stampeding Kuwagamon.

The other kids surrounded them. Spock gaged the distance from where they stood to the bottom of the cliff face.

“We will not survive that fall,” he said.

“Not helpful,” Jim said. “What do we have? Guys, what do you have?”

“A bottle cap, a rubber band, uh, a- Whoa!” Scotty ducked. “Watch it!”

Uhura had removed her ponytail and strung the ponytail holder between two fingers, creating a makeshift slingshot. She hurled another rock at the approaching bug-monster. It pinged harmlessly off it's casing, but at least she was _doing_ something.

“Scotty! Make a slingshot!” Jim scooped a handful of rocks off the ground and threw them with all his strength at Kuwagamon.

“Your attacks are ineffective,” Spock said behind him. Jim fiercely resisted the urge to punch him in the face.

Before he could, all of their little monster partners threw themselves at Kuwagamon. They all had similar attacks as Koromon, and they were all just as weak against Kuwagamon's strong exoskeleton.

“Koromon, don't!” Jim shouted, lurching after the little guy. He'd be crushed. He'd be crushed because of Jim-

“Jim, no!” McCoy's arms went tight around his waist, holding him back. Jim writhed in his hold, fighting to get free. He couldn't let Koromon die-

“ _Koromon_!”

Jim didn't really remember what happened next. Something like a flash bomb went off, a massive bang and bright flare of light. McCoy threw his arms over Jim's head and they both ducked down, and when their ears and eyes cleared, their partners were gone.

Instead, seven larger beasts stood where they had been. Larger, more colourful, with sharper teeth and harder outsides. Creatures better honed for fighting, for defending.

An orange mini-Tyrannosaurus turned and winked at him. Jim jerked, blinking in disbelief as the new creatures hurled themselves at Kuwagamon. Their attacks were more powerful, and actually did damage to the monstrous bug. They were beating it.

“Yeah! Go little dudes!” Jim crowed, gripping McCoy's arm in sheer relief. McCoy laughed with him, shuddering out against Jim's back, a bit hysterical.

Kuwagamon wasn't finished, though. He stomped hard, and the ground beneath Jim shifted. His grip on McCoy's arm turned painful, and suddenly they were sliding sideways. And downward.

McCoy hollered loud enough for both of them as they were dropped into free fall. From somewhere in the chaos, Jim heard someone yell out, “Swimming fishes!”

Jim and McCoy landed on something soft, wet, and scaly.

“Not dead. We're not dead.” McCoy muttered, on his back with Jim stretched across his middle.

Water rushed around them, and Jim got a wave of it directly to the face. He coughed, and blinked droplets out of his eyes. They were on a raft made of fish. Brightly coloured, jumbling, writhing fish.

“I'm going to throw up,” Scotty moaned from somewhere to Jim's right. “This is worse than when me dad handed me a full tumbler of scotch.”

Jim didn't have time to be jealous that Scotty had gotten to drink scotch, because they were going over a waterfall.

The plunge into the tepid waters at the base wasn't as bad as Jim had feared. He clawed his way to the surface with a gasp, and spun around, looking for his mates. McCoy's head broke the surface with a sharp gasp, and Jim grabbed him.

“Leonard!”

Leonard flailed a bit, getting his bearings, and coughed. “I'm good. I'm good. Where's everyone else? Where's Spock?”

“I've got him,” Uhura said, behind Jim.

They spun, and saw Uhura tugging Spock along with her, his head on her shoulder and his feet trailing in the water. Gaila swam beside them, keeping Spock afloat.

“This is exciting,” Pavel said, paddling past, towards the shore. “Have all the cadets at Space Camp gone through this?”

“Pavel, I don't think we're at Space Camp anymore,” Jim said, striking after them.

Scotty was already ashore, wringing out his Flogging Molly t-shirt and shaking water out of his ears. Jim crawled ashore and helped Leonard up after him.

“Thank you for your assistance,” Spock said to Uhura. She nodded, twisting water out of her hair. Spock looked a little pale, and his bowl cut stuck to his face hilariously.

“Oh!” Jim snapped his fingers. “Vulcan. Desert planet. You can't swim!”

Uhura leveled a glare at Jim that scared Jim more than Leonard's too-hard punch in the back. Spock flushed, his cheeks going bright green, and turned away from the group.

“Don't be an ass, Jim,” Gaila said, pursing her lips. Her curls were matted to her face and neck. “Where's Tanemon?”

“Here!”

A walking cactus raised an arm at Gaila. She stared at it in confusion. “I've digivolved,” the cactus said. “You can call me Palmon now.”

“Palmon?” Gaila crouched in front of the cactus. A beautiful pink flower sprouted on it's head. “You must explain this to me. I'm unfamiliar with Earth cultures.”

“We're not on Earth! We're in the Digiworld. And I got stronger thanks to you,” Palmon said. She grinned, so bright that Jim found himself following. “You helped me grow.”

“But I did not water you at all,” Gaila said. She touched a finger to her lips. “Though we did travel on the river...”

“No, not water. You helped me grow with your strength. I borrowed a bit of it because you wanted to help me,” Palmon said.

“You too, Jim.” The orange dinosaur was beside him, tugging on his soaked shirt. “I got bigger because of you.”

“That is just... wrong,” Jim said. He made a face. “What are you now?”

“I'm Agumon,” he said. “I'm stronger.”

“I can see that,” Jim said. “Who's this?”

“This is Gabumon,” Agumon said.

“So... are you guys gonna go back to being small? Or are you stuck like this?” Jim asked, putting his hand on Agumon's head. He measured where Agumon stood on him. The little dinosaur was not so little. He came to Jim's chest now.

“We like this unless we get too tired and lose energy,” Agumon said. “Speaking of. I'm hungry.”

“Me too,” Pavel said. His partner's new form was that of a flying pig. The ears had turned into wings, and his top half was a warm brown.

“Me too,” it said, squirming in Pavel's arms.

“We might as well camp here,” Jim said, lifting a hand to his eyes against the setting sun. “We're protected by the waterfall and the forest.”

“I'll start a fire,” Leonard said, moving towards the edge of the tree line. Gabumon trotted after him, looking kind of ridiculous in a heavy fur coat and unicorn horn.

“Does anyone want to help me catch some fish?” Jim asked.

Pavel leaped up, eager, and Gaila drew closer to him. Scotty slipped his wrinkled shirt over his head and nodded.

“I will endeavor to obtain functionality with our comm devices and PADDs,” Spock said.

“Yeah. You do that, Spock,” Jim said.

By the time Leonard had a fire going, Jim and his group had caught enough fish to feed them all. It helped that Scotty's partner was some sort of fish whisperer. He called up an entire school onto the banks without breaking a sweat. Jim was a little impressed. A little.

During dinner, Leonard bit down so hard on a fish bone it snapped and a piece of it went flying into Gaila's face. She squealed and tackled him into the dirt, starting an all out puppy pile when Pavel joined in. Jim called him Bones the rest of the evening (and possibly forever after), and laughed every time at the face Leonard made.

Bones took the first watch, and Jim hadn't yet fallen asleep when he was roused by a hoarse yell. He jerked upright and saw Bones running along the river bank, away from them.

Jim scrambled to his feet and pounded after him, and out of the corner of his eye he saw something break the surface of the water. Something huge.

A long neck extended from the water, ending in a tiny head filled with razor sharp teeth. It's back breached, and Jim couldn't help the horrified gasp that escaped him. It was huge. Much larger than Kuwagamon had been, and moving towards them at a terrifying pace.

“Bones!” Jim couldn't catch up to him. Bones' legs were longer, and he had gotten a head start. He shouted over his shoulder desperately. “Agumon!”

“Pepper breath!”

A giant fireball exploded at the massive sea dragon. It struck head on, and the dragon turned its attention to Jim. Jim took a step back. Too late to rethink his strategy now-

“Don't let it get back to the campsite!” Bones yelled.

Gabumon fired a blue jet of flame at the monster, and it turned back to Bones. Agumon blasted it again, and it roared in frustration, attention split between the two opponents.

“What is it?” Jim shouted over the noise.

“Seadramon,” Agumon said. “He's very short tempered and loves to eat.”

“Great. Awesome.” Jim hopped from foot to foot, trying to think. “Can you knock it's helmet off?”

“I think it's part of his head,” Agumon said. “I can try.”

Before he could aim, Seadramon's tail whipped free of the river and swung at them. Jim was able to duck, and it sailed over his head, but he heard the wet slap of flesh on flesh, and watched in horror as Bones was knocked clear off his feet and into the shallows of a river eddie.

Jim had never run so fast in his life. He dropped to his knees and hauled Bones up. Bones gasped, fingers scrabbling at Jim's arms.

“I gotcha,” Jim said. “I gotcha.”

Seadramon roared again, and Jim looked up to see the tail coming down at their heads. Jim hunched over Bones' head, covering him as best they could.

The crushing blow never came, and Jim risked a peek at the monster.

Standing in front of them were two massive creatures. One, a wolf with tiger stripes. The other, a tyrannosaurus with a helmet. They both stood in the way of the impending tail, and with a concerted effort threw it away. Seadramon hissed his displeasure and came at them. The two monsters protecting them leaped into action.

“Is that-” Bones shook in Jim's grip. “Is that Gabumon?”

Beeping at his side caught his attention, and Jim yanked the digivice off his belt. It glowed, giving them an eerie hue in the darkness. “Greymon,” he said, reading off the screen. One of the bars on the side of the small screen was fluctuating rapidly. Jim remembered it being two units high earlier that day. It was now over ten.

“Garurumon,” Bones said, holding his own digivice. “They got stronger to protect us. How big do they get?”

“I don't know,” Jim said. He watched the battle, unable to tear his eyes away from the mighty creature that had grown from that tiny little puff ball.

Finally, with a defeated cry, Seadramon sank into the river once more and disappeared. Garurumon and Greymon swam to shore. As they shook water from their hides, they shrunk.

“Jim!” Koromon said. “We beat him!”

Bones reached for Tsunomon, gathering the Digimon in his lap. “Jim,” he said, voice shaking. “I think they'd die for us.”

Jim's breath froze in his chest. He knew Bones was right. Koromon grinned up at him, nonplussed. Jim swallowed down his stomach and got to his feet, pulling Bones up with him. Jim held his hand out to Koromon.

“Come on,” he said.

Koromon jumped into his arms, and Jim focused on the warm, living thing he held. Koromon might want to protect him, but he wasn't going in alone. Jim would protect him.

“Kirk, what happened?” Uhura ran towards them as they approached the campsite. Everyone was sitting up around the remains of the fire.

“They get bigger,” Bones said in a dead voice.

“Yours got smaller,” Scotty pointed out.

“They got bigger first,” Jim said. “There's another stage to the evolution. Agumon turned into this huge dinosaur with a helmet. I guess it wore them out.”

Koromon was asleep in his arms, and Tsunomon snored soundly against Bones' chest.

“They're not pets,” Bones said. “They think they're our guardians. They're trying to protect us.”

“We do need the help,” Uhura said, her voice quiet. “We don't know where we are, or how to get home.”

“Just don't take them for granted,” Jim said, returning to his place around the fire.

He lay down, curled around Koromon. And if he fell asleep with his hand in front of Koromon's mouth, listening and feeling for each intake of breath, he didn't tell anyone.

...*...

They were eating breakfast when Jim noticed Gaila wasn't wearing shoes.

“It's okay,” she insisted. “I'm used to walking barefoot.”

And damn if that didn't hurt him at his core. He sat down right there and pulled his boots off. He tossed them at Gaila, followed by his socks.

“You can't go barefoot,” Bones said. “Who knows what kind of diseases and things are out there?”

“Not going barefoot,” Jim said. He flipped the switchblade from his pocket and sliced through the legs of his jeans. He tore the cloth into strips and tied them around his feet. “See? Magic shoes.”

Agumon poked at his wrapped feet, and Jim nudged him away to stand. They waited until Gaila tugged on Jim's boots, and faced the river.

“Where do we start?” Bones asked.

“The compass I have is broke,” Scotty said. “It just spins round and round. There's no magnetic north.”

“We should probably follow the river. At least we'll have a source of food,” Jim said. “Hikaru is smart enough to follow the water, right?”

“Should be. He was taking the navigation workshops last week,” Bones said.

“He is smart, he will know to find us,” Pavel said, striking out for the river bank. His partner, Patamon, flew behind him.

“Do you not believe we should return to the point we came?” Spock asked. “We will most likely be rescued from the point we arrived, as it was the last in contact with the means we came to this place.”

“What? That didn't even-” Jim cut himself off. “We can't get back up there anyway. Look at how high the mountain is.”

“There must be a way to the point of origin,” Spock said. “It is common knowledge that when one is lost, one returns to the point of origin. The point last seen by others, thus increasing their chance of rescue.”

“There's nobody here but us, Spock. We have to be our own rescue,” Jim said. “There's no resources up there, just massive bugs with chips on their shoulders.”

Spock's brows furrowed. “Bugs do not possess shoulders-”

“Figure of speech, Spock,” Jim said, rubbing his forehead. “Any other suggestions?”

“We have to find Hikaru,” Bones said.

“I know, Bones, we're working on it. If you were a seven year old lost in the wilderness of a strange planet, where would you go?” Jim asked. “The river, right? Source of food and water. He's a smart kid, he's going to figure that out. We follow the river, we'll find him.”

“I agree with Kirk,” Scotty said. “Hikaru would find the river.”

“We should stick together, Spock,” Uhura said, reaching for Spock's arm. She rested her fingers at his elbow and he nodded.

“Very well. We shall follow the river,” he said. His partner was now a ladybug-lightning bug thing that was part android. His name was Tentomon. It took to the air over their heads, followed by Biyomon, Uhura's pink bird partner.

Patamon flapped his ear-wings hard, but couldn't get very high off the ground. Pavel laughed and hefted Patamon into his arms as they walked. Jim took point, and he was pleased to see Uhura and Spock take up their six. At least the baby would be between them all.

Some time around midday, the forest gave way to a roiling desert that stopped them in their tracks.

“This climate arrangement does not make sense,” Spock said.

“Spock, we fell through an earthquake into a world with rainbow trees and talking, growing magical monsters. Climate should be the least of your concerns,” Jim said.

“We're Digimon,” Agumon said, poking Jim in the side. Jim slapped his claw down. “Not magic.”

“Right. I guess we keep on,” Jim said. He glanced back at the forest, hesitating. Hikaru wouldn't have left the shelter of the trees if he knew anything about survival.

“Look!” Gaila pointed to something in the distance.

Jim held a hand up to his forehead, blocking the sunlight from his eyes. In the distance, through the heat diffraction, he could see a building.

“Do you think he could have gone there for help?” Gaila asked. “Could he have seen it from this far?”

“He is a pilot,” Pavel said. “He will have seen it.” And without waiting for the rest of them, started into the sand.

“The seven year old has spoken,” Bones said, following.

Jim managed quite a while before he had to admit his feet were killing him. The sand burned hot through his makeshift shoes, and he wasn't sure how much longer he could go without serious damage. Bones nudged him gently with his elbow, and Jim glanced at him, surprised. He hadn't seen Bones drop back to walk with him.

“You all right?” Bones asked. “You're pale.”

“I'm fine,” Jim said, he felt, rather convincingly. It would have been more convincing if his stupid legs hadn't given out in that moment. He dropped to his knees, unable to stop the soft breath of pain escaping him. “Never mind. Not fine.”

“Agumon, help me.”

Bones crouched in front of Jim, and with Agumon's help, maneuvered Jim onto his back. Jim let his arms hang over Bones' shoulders, and Bones hitched his arms under Jim's knees before standing, settling Jim into a comfortable position. Scotty already had Pavel in a similar carry, and they continued on.


	2. Chapter 2

By the time they reached the building, Bones was shaking from exertion, and Jim was glad to be on the ground. He kept a hand on Bones' shoulder as Spock, Uhura, and Gaila scouted ahead. Scotty and Bones had to catch their breath in the shade before continuing.

“You didn't have to do that,” Jim said, leaning close so as not to be overheard.

Bones swallowed hard, wiping his face of sweat. “Yeah, I did. I couldn't leave you behind looking all pathetic.”

Jim smiled, feeling a flush dust his cheeks that had nothing to do with the heat. Bones answered with one of his own, and Jim's heart skipped. Scotty cleared his throat.

“We should carry on,” he said. “Before the others get lost.”

The building appeared to be a giant factory. Jim and Bones led them through a room teeming with moving parts. Robotic hands pinched parts onto bodies, only to then remove them a few steps down the conveyor belt. Jim stared at the production units, perplexed.

“What is made here?” he asked.

“A mess,” Bones said, his eyes on the same conveyors. “It assembles and then disassembles the things. They don't even look useful.”

“Why is this here? What possible use could it have on a planet of monsters?” Jim asked, ducking under one of the conveyor belts to stand on the other side. “They can't possibly use appliances.”

“I wouldn't call that an appliance,” Bones said, raising an eyebrow. “I think it's more like a doorstop.”

“Still. Something like this... Would be of more use to sentient creatures, right?” Jim looked up and saw a stairwell. “Someone must be running this place.”

They worked their way to the stairs, and at the top they discovered the door was already open.

“Forced entry,” Jim said, eying the lock. “Someone picked this.”

“I'm not gonna ask how you know that,” Bones said.

Jim pushed the door open and saw Gaila and Uhura on the other side. They waved, and came to meet them. Uhura gestured towards a giant dilithium core. Jim stared at it in awe, tilting his head back to see the top. Lines running from the top of the core disappeared into the wall towards the room they had come from. It was powering the station.

“It is so big,” Pavel said. He ran up to it and put his hands on the sides of the containment field.

His hands went straight through the 'glass' and with a yelp, he disappeared.

“Pasha!” Patamon cried, flapping his ears in distress. He flew at the core and disappeared into it as well. Before Jim could follow, Pavel's head popped out, curls flopping.

“It is a room,” he said. “Come, Spock is discovering something.”

“Yeah, he went in there a few minutes ago,” Uhura said. “We were waiting for the rest of you to catch up.”

One by one, they entered the core. Jim wasn't sure what to expect, but it wasn't this. The core was completely hollow on the inside, forming a round room. Spock sat facing one section of the wall, his PADD out and his comm unit on the ground beside him. Tentomon waved them over.

“This looks like a language,” Pavel said. His voice echoed in the enclosed space.

“It is,” Spock said, looking up at them. He pushed some hair back from his forehead and nodded at the wall. “Tentomon informed me this is part of their language. However, I have come to discover that manipulation of these symbols directly effects the function of this factory and the beings within. Observe.”

Spock reached for the wall and wiped away a vertical line on a symbol. The lights went out around them, and the background hum of machinery fell silent. Jim lifted his eyes to the top of the chamber. Spock uncapped a marker and drew the line back into position, and the lights flickered back on.

Jim's jaw dropped.

Pavel bumped against Spock's shoulder in his haste to approach the inscriptions. He yanked the PADD from Spock's hands and quickly scanned it, comparing it to the markings on the wall.

“I believe this may be our way off this planet,” Spock said. “Or at least a means of contacting help.”

“Okay. You keep working on it. We're going to explore the rest of the facility. Hopefully Hikaru is here somewhere.” Jim nodded at the rest of them. “We'll split up. Better to cover more ground that way. Bones, go with Uhura. I'll go with Gaila. Scotty can come with us.”

Outside of the dilithium core, Bones and Uhura took a path arching off to the right. Jim led Scotty and Gaila towards a pathway directly in front of them. Their Digimon partners remained at their sides, eyes sharp on the lookout for motion in the shadows.

The pathway led to a room full of catwalks, ladders, and stairs. Jim eyed the room critically. Nothing moved that he could see. “Scotty, take that path. Gaila, take that one. We'll meet on the ground. Yell if you find anything.”

Jim and Agumon started forward, along one of the catwalks that took a straight path from the doorway.

“Do you know what this factory is for?” Jim asked.

“Nope,” Agumon said. “This is the first time I've been inside. I know there is a Digimon named Andromon who watches over the place. He's in charge of the machines and making sure everything moves. It's been a while since anyone's heard from him.”

“Nobody thought to check in?” Jim asked. “Do you guys have like, law enforcement or anything?”

“What is that?” Agumon asked.

“Never mind.” Jim shook his head.

Their path ended in the middle of nowhere, turning into a staircase leading down. Jim started down, and was halfway when Scotty called his name. He looked around, seeing no one, and Agumon tugged at his shirt.

“Down there,” he said.

Jim looked over the edge of the free-hanging staircase and gawked. Scotty was on the opposite side, upside down, and waving at him.

“This is great! It's like an Escher vortex,” Scotty said.

“A what?”

“Gravity has completely distorted itself along the lines of the walkways. Oh, there's Uhura, look.” Scotty pointed to the wall, where Uhura was peering up at them. “The universe thinks we're upright, though we're relatively not.”

Jim frowned. “I'm usually pretty certain you're speaking English, but now I'm not so sure. Run that by me again?”

“You're upside down and not falling,” Scotty said. His seal creature, Gomamon, was hopping up and down, eying the staircase with distrust.

“Excuse you. You're the one upside down,” Jim said, crouching down. He carefully reached a foot towards Scotty.

Scotty spread out on his stomach and grabbed Jim's ankle. The instant his fingers closed around Jim's leg, Jim was thrown sideways and he and Scotty fell from the staircase.

They collapsed into a heap at Uhura's feet, groaning.

“Nicely done,” she said. “Was walking too complicated for you?”

“Shut up, Uhura. We were doing an experiment,” Jim said, sitting up. He shoved Scotty off him and they were joined by Agumon and Gomamon shortly after.

“The amount of force it takes to concave your face?” she asked, stepping primly over Scotty towards the door out of the room.

“You felt it, didn't you?” Jim asked, hopping up to follow her. Agumon and Gomamon dropped like stones from the staircase, and landed on Scotty. “The weird gravity?”

“I have no idea what you're talking about,” she said, her hand reaching for the doorknob. She paused then, eyes narrowing. She held up a hand and Jim clicked his mouth shut. He stared at the door, breath frozen in his chest. “Did you hear that?”

“No,” Jim said.

“There's someone coming. Heavy steps. Something big. With four legs.” She blinked, and then shook her head. “Four legs shouldn't surprise me.”

“Big with four legs sounds bad,” Jim said. He looked up. “How did you get down here, Uhura?”

A light blush coloured her cheeks. “Don't remember.”

“You fell too!” Jim laughed. “You're such a jerk!”

“How do we get back up?” she asked, diverting Jim's attention. “I don't see a staircase up.”

“I can fly you up,” Biyomon offered, taking to the air. Uhura eyed her size critically.

“I don't think you'd be able to carry me,” she said. She flicked her gaze to the door. “It's too late for that anyway.”

Jim and Scotty jumped out of the way as the door sheared off its hinges. A massive, horned pegasus stuck its head in the room. A helmet covered its eyes and muzzle, protecting it as it forced the door to bend before it.

“That's Unimon,” Agumon said, taking a step backwards. “He doesn't normally attack people.”

The horse monster roared and its eyes lit up. Jim didn't hesitate to shove himself and Uhura out of the way as a plasma shot of air fizzed past his shoulder.

“You wanna run that by me again?” Jim asked, gasping. “That thing about not attacking?”

“Something's wrong, he wouldn't do this,” Agumon insisted.

Jim pushed himself to his feet. “Run!”

“Run where?” Uhura shouted.

Unimon broke through the door completely, stomping into the room. He twisted towards them, and Jim pushed himself in front of Uhura. She grabbed his arm, her fingers digging in painfully.

“Agumon!”

“I'm trying!” Agumon said. “I don't know why I can't digivolve.”

“Agumon, sooner would be better,” Jim said, backing away from the advancing Unimon.

Unimon snorted, tossing his head, and opened his mouth. A plasma blast shot from his mouth and Jim dragged Uhura out of the path. They hit the ground hard, and Jim tensed, covering Uhura's head.

“Nyota!”

“Scotty!”

A familiar flash of light burst behind Jim's eyelids, and he curled tighter around Uhura. The feeling in the air changed, and Jim lifted his head. Standing in front of them was a scrawny phoenix-like bird, fire peeling off her feathers and spilling heat into the air around them. In front of her was a furry walrus the size of an elephant, with a horn poking out of the fur spilling over the forehead.

Scotty gawked, on his hands and knees over Jim and Uhura. “Bloody hell! That thing is Gomamon.”

“He's called Ikakumon now,” Agumon said. “And Biyomon digivolved into Birdramon. They grew to protect you.”

Uhura pushed Jim off her and sat up, her eyes wide on the fiery bird. Birdramon took a step forward, flames dancing, and Unimon was forced back.

“Jim, look!” Agumon grabbed at Jim's sleeve. “In his back.”

Jim followed Agumon's claw and saw what looked like a gear lodged in Unimon's back. “What is that?”

“That shouldn't be there,” Agumon said.

“Ikakumon, aim for its back,” Scotty instructed.

The massive walrus lowered his head. His voice was a low rumble. “Harpoon torpedo.”

The horn on his head exploded outward like a rocket and smashed into Unimon. The pegasus howled, thrashing his wings in pain. Birdramon joined the fray with an ear-shattering cry. She careened into Unimon claw-first, digging at his back. Unimon screamed, lashing out with his hooves, but Birdramon sent him into the ground, crushing him into place until the gear popped out of his back.

It clanked to the ground and rolled. Scotty scrambled after it, lunging on top of it. He sat up with the gear gripped in both hands. “It feels weird,” he said.

Birdramon and Ikakumon shrunk to their previous size. Uhura scooped Biyomon into her arms, and Gomamon waddled to where Scotty sat.

“What is it?” Jim asked.

Agumon shrugged. “I've never seen it before.”

“It is some sort of black gear,” Scotty said. Jim snorted.

“Thanks for that. I couldn't figure it out,” Jim said.

Unimon stirred behind them, and Jim whirled, ready to get out of the way if necessary. Unimon shook his mane and got to his feet on wobbly knees.

“Thank you.” His voice was deep and rough, like his throat was lined with sandpaper.

Jim stared. “You speak?”

“I do, and I use my voice to thank you,” Unimon said. “I was struck with that gear, and could not control my actions. You have freed me from it's influences. Is there anything I can do to repay your assistance?”

“You can answer some questions,” Jim said, standing.

“I will do my best,” Unimon said. “Ask.”

“How do we get off this planet?” Jim asked.

“I do not understand,” Unimon said. “You never left your planet.”

“Obviously we are not on Earth anymore,” Jim said. “So how do we get back there? How do we get home?”

“You cannot return home until your purpose has been reached,” Unimon said. “The reason you are here is to set this world right, otherwise yours will suffer the consequences.”

“What consequences?” Uhura asked, nudging closer to Jim. “What do you mean?”

“Your world, Digidestined, and ours are very closely linked. When our world is upset, your world suffers the consequences,” Unimon said. He lowered his head, and Jim could see the blue in his eyes. “We are in need of help. A darkness is spreading. It is turning kind-hearted Digimon into ruthless monsters. You've seen it with your own eyes.”

Jim swallowed. “The snow. The storm at camp is because of what's happening here?”

Unimon nodded slowly.

“So this isn't another planet,” Jim reasoned.

“It is not,” Unimon said. He straightened, tilting his head towards the doorway. “Your companions are arriving.”

Jim trotted around him, careful not to step on his wings, and saw Bones and Gaila running for them.

“Jim!”

Bones slammed into him, hands fisting in the front of Jim's shirt. Jim gripped him back just as fiercely.

“Are you all right?” Bones asked, panting. “This giant android attacked us-”

“And Palmon turned into this giant cactus with punching gloves,” Gaila cut in, sliding to a stop beside Bones. “She was amazing, you should have seen her. She punched the android out and this black gear fell out of his leg.”

“Like this?” Scotty held up the gear.

“Yes, yes! Just like that one,” Gaila said, pointing at it. She grabbed Bones' arm. “Look, he has one too.”

“Unimon says they're used to control the Digimon,” Jim said, nodding at the giant winged horse. “He had one, too.”

“That's a unicorn,” Bones said in awe.

“He said we never left Earth,” Jim said in a low voice. Bones narrowed his eyes. “Somehow, this world is connected to ours. What happens here effects our world.”

“What does that mean? How do we get back?” Bones asked. His fingers tightened.

“I don't know. He said we have to finish what we were brought here to do.” Jim glanced at Unimon. “Can you help us get home?”

“I can only suggest a course of action,” Unimon said. “There is a man, by the name of Gennai, who lives in the caves of Spiral Mountain. He is knowledged in our world. Many have said he witnessed the creation of the universe. He will be able to assist you far better than I. Did I hear you say Andromon is well?”

Bones took a small step back from Jim and nodded. “We left him back in the control room. He said he had to fix up the factory. He was neglecting it while the gear was in his leg.”

Unimon nodded. “I must see him and take note of his status. Gennai will assist you. Please seek him out.”

“Wait! We're looking for someone who fell with us,” Jim said. “A little boy, named Hikaru Sulu. Have you seen him? We have to find him, he's alone out there.”

“I have not seen him,” Unimon said, “However, I have heard some Digimon speaking of a human child wandering the woods at the base of Spiral Mountain. It appears if you move towards the mountain, you will begin to find answers to your questions.”

“Okay,” Jim said. “We can do that. Find Gennai.”

Unimon nodded and turned. “I must take my leave. It was a pleasure meeting you, Digidestined. Please take care on your journey, for it will not be easy on any of you.”

He trotted off down the hall, and the room was silent in his wake. Scotty shifted the gear in his hands, peering at it.

“Think we should let Spock take a looksie?” he asked. “Maybe he can tell us something about it.”

“Yeah, take it with us,” Jim said absently.

“Jim?” Bones touched his elbow.

“Let's get Spock and get out of here,” Jim said, brushing Bones off. “We have to find this Gennai character and get the hell home.”

“Is it common Earth tradition for their young ones to suffer trials as such?” Spock asked when Jim and the others briefed him on what had happened.

“No, Spock. This is unheard of in Earth tradition,” Jim said. “Nobody even knows this place exists. Hell, we don't even know how we got here. All I remember is falling. And then nothing.”

“I believe I remember seeing the mountain Unimon talked about,” Pavel said, speaking up from Spock's side. “There is one very large mountain in the centre of the island.”

“Island?”

“Yes, this is an island,” Pavel said. “There is ocean all around us.”

“Fantastic. We're on an island,” Bones said. “This keeps getting better and better.”

“Relax, Bones, we'll be okay,” Jim said.

“Stop calling me that,” Bones said without much heat.

“Leonard, don't forget,” Gabumon said, tugging on Bones' shirt.

“Ah. That's right.” Bones held out a pair of shoes to Jim. “Andromon made these for you.”

Jim took the shoes, holding them close to his chest. Bones shifted awkwardly under his gaze. He nodded at the shoes.

“Well, put them on so we can go,” he said.

Jim did so.

They had to trek back across the desert, but the sun was low in the sky now and the heat was slowly siphoning away into the cool night. By the time they reached the trees once more, it was dark. Pavel was almost asleep on his feet, and Gaila wasn't doing much better in her borrowed shoes. Jim helped Bones strike up a campfire, and the group lay down to rest.

“Pardon me, Jim, do you have a moment to speak?” Spock asked, approaching during Jim's watch.

Jim shifted, drawing his knees up to his chest to give Spock room to sit beside him. Bones grunted in his sleep, rolling over and fetching up against Jim's side. Spock lifted an eyebrow but said nothing.

“I believe I was able to successfully rewrite this PADD's operating system in the code that this world uses,” Spock said. He handed the PADD to Jim.

“You rewrote the entire operating system?” Jim asked.

“Indeed. The relationship between this world and the coding is most unique. Were this any other planet, I would postulate the existence of an unknown energy source, but I believe...” Spock trailed off, looking uncomfortable.

“Go on,” Jim said, waving the PADD. “What?”

“I think this world is constructed from code,” Spock said. He cleared his throat. “I am aware that it sounds ridiculous, but-”

“Computer code, you mean?” Jim asked.

Spock nodded. “It appears that everything is commanded by lines of coding, and by manipulating them one can do almost anything.”

“Are you implying that we're digital?” Jim asked.

“I am,” Spock said.

A heavy silence followed his admission. Jim stared at the PADD in his hands, the blinking cursor pulsing through the dark.

“What does this mean?” Jim asked. “Are our bodies somewhere on the other side? Can we be killed?”

“From what I have read, it appears that our physical bodies were encrypted and generated within the parameters of the world itself,” Spock said. “Our bodies were taken here. This is us. If we are killed on this plane, we will not return to our world of origin.”

“Comforting,” Jim said. “So any damage we take here is it. We're not avatars. These are our bodies. We're going to have to take measures to ensure the baby's safety.”

“Noted,” Spock said with a nod. “I was unable to determine a way back, however. I am sorry.”

Jim glanced sideways at him. “It's all right, dude. You're really freaking smart to figure all that out. You're not a miracle-worker. You're just a kid.”

Spock straightened, a frown touching his lips. “I am a Vulcan, and thus should be able to parse a simple string of coding.”

“It created an entire world, it can't be that simple.” Jim tapped on the PADD, navigating into Spock's source code. “Look, this is insane. I can't believe you were able to figure it out in such a short amount of time. This would take me days to figure out. Stop beating yourself up about it. At least we have a bearing now.”

“Thank you,” Spock said. He stood and brushed off the weird, Vulcan tunic he wore. “I will return to meditation until it is time for my watch.”

“Right.” Jim waved him off and returned to staring at the campfire. A digital world, one created off of nothing but computer code... And somehow they found themselves inside it. Did that make their monsters programs? Or were they sentient creatures, unaware of their origins?

He scrubbed a hand through his hair, grimacing when he felt how greasy it was. This was getting too complicated. He had to get them home. And fast.

The next morning they started out for the base of Spiral Mountain. The mountain peak rose over them as they drew near, trying to avoid encounters with stray Digimon. Jim led them through the dense forest around the base of the mountain, searching for a path upwards. Uhura did a fantastic job of keeping their group out of the way of monsters. Her hearing really was spectacular, even Jim had to admit.

She heard a bird cutting through the air from almost fifty yards away, giving them time to hide under massive, rainbow coloured leaves. When the bird had passed, they were able to continue on.

Jim finally had to break them up. He and Bones went to scout ahead while Scotty, Uhura, Spock, and Gaila stayed with Pavel. Jim led Bones up a slight incline. Bones complained the whole time.

“Damn it, man, I'm a kid, not a mountain climber,” he said, panting heavily. “This sucks.”

“I know, but we have to,” Jim said. Agumon plodded along behind him. “We have to find Gennai.”

“Hey, has Spock's Digimon evolved yet?” Bones asked. “He didn't mention anything about it.”

“I don't think so. He hasn't really been in any fights,” Jim said, pausing. “Do you know, Agumon?”

“Tentomon hasn't digivolved yet,” Agumon said. “His partner hasn't found the strength to lend him, and it hasn't been needed.”

“Hey, you kids, get off my lawn!”

Jim froze, stopping so suddenly that Bones bumped into him. In front of them, an adult sat in a hoverchair, tapping his fingers against one arm. He wore a tan monk's robe with the Fleet emblem embellished across one shoulder. He waved at them.

“You're human!” Jim gasped, pointing.

Bones smacked his hand down and the man laughed at them.

“No, not human. I just appear that way. You should bring your friends around,” he said. “My name is Gennai Pike. I have much to discuss with you.”

“You're Gennai?” Jim asked.

“That's what he just said,” Bones said, digging his fingers into Jim's arm. “Let's get the others.”

Once they were regrouped, Pike led them to what appeared to be his house. It was a little cavern carved into the wall. Hidden, but still accessible. The lock downs Pike issued when he closed the door after them were a little intense for a sagely hermit, though.

“Welcome to the Digital World, Digidestined,” Pike said, spreading his hands.

“Why are we here?” Jim asked. “And how do we get back?”

“First you need to find your missing team mate,” Pike said. “Never leave a man behind, isn't that the saying? He is out there, and he's going to need your help.”

“We know. We aren't going to go back without him,” Jim said. “But why are we here in the first place? Unimon said something about a darkness.”

“There is indeed a creature that is intent on destroying the balance between our two worlds,” Pike said. “If our world falls, your world will be next. I'm sure you don't want that to happen.”

“Of course not,” Bones cut in. “How can we stop it if we don't know what's going on?”

“You kids are very special,” Pike said. “You are able to form a unique bond with your Digimon partners that will let them grow and become strong enough to defeat the viruses that are trying to destroy both worlds. That is why you're called Digidestined.”

“You mean how Agumon can get bigger and stronger?” Jim asked.

Pike nodded, a small smile lifting his lips. “The fact that you can encourage your partners to Digivolve at will is amazing, and the key to defeating the viruses.”

“Viruses?” Spock took a step forward. “Do you mean a computer virus?”

“I do, Mr Spock. Digimon gone evil are called viruses.” Pike inclined his head towards Scotty. “You've had encounters with the black gears, yes?”

“Yeah. Two Digimon infected by them attacked us,” Scotty said. “Are they the virus?”

“No. The gears are merely tools of the virus. As far as we can tell, Ayelzamon is the one issuing the gears. He is stretching out his powers, and testing to see how far he can reach.” Pike leaned back in his chair. “The more Digimon he takes over, the stronger he becomes.”

“How is this our fight?” Uhura asked. “You brought us here to fight your battle? I don't see how that could possibly work out for you.”

“This is your fight because if he succeeds your world will fall next,” Pike said. “I'm sure you've noticed the weather disturbances on your side.”

Uhura and Gaila exchanged a look. Pike nodded.

“It is only a matter of time before he is ready to approach your world,” Pike said. “You have the tools to defeat him, if you want to.”

“We don't want to,” Jim said. “We're just kids. But if that's what we have to do to get home, we'll do it. Right?”

Jim turned, and everyone nodded in agreement. They would do what they had to if it meant getting home.

“Good, good. I have a present for each of you.” Pike rolled his chair to one of the cabinets in his home. He pulled a handful of strings out and tugged one free. Hanging from the string was a pendant. “Jim, this one is yours.”

Jim held out his hand and Pike dropped the necklace into his palm. The pendant was a gold tag with an orange data card slipped into the middle. A pictograph of the sun was engraved on the data card. He turned it over in his hand before slipping it over his head. “What is it?”

“Your tags and crests,” Pike said. “Each one of you brings a different strength to the team, and these will help you channel that strength into literal, physical power when you interact with your Digimon partner.”

Bones held a blue one up to the light, squinting at it. “What does infinity have to do with physical power?” he asked.

“I can't tell you what each one means, because that knowledge has been lost to me,” Pike said. “You will have to discover your power on your own. And there is this one.”

A pink tag hung from his fingers, twirling on its string.

“This is the missing child's. It must be given to him,” Pike said.

Jim stepped closer to take the necklace. The image of a flower spread across the pink data card, and Jim pocketed it, squeezing once for security. “I'll keep it safe.”

“The way home is at the top of this mountain,” Pike said. “However, Ayelzamon stands in your way. You're going to have to defeat him if you want to get back.”

“Of course,” Bones said. “Because this is some sort of adventure game.”

“I assure you, kid, this is no game,” Pike said. “You hold the fate of both worlds in your tiny little hands.”

“No pressure,” Jim said under his breath. He eyed Pike. “Where do you come into all this? Quest giver? Sage advisor?”

“I've a long history with your Digimon partners, one that goes back to the time they were eggs,” Pike said. “And we don't have time for that now, sadly. Maybe one day, when things are settled, I can tell you my history, but I am neither important nor pivotal in your journey. I exist merely to assist you, and set you on your path. There is very little I can do.”

“I don't get it, why us?” Jim asked, sweeping his arm out. “What's so special about us?”

“All of you have something in common from yours pasts, yes, even you, Mr Spock and Gaila. You aer the only ones who can help us,” Pike said. “Now you must go, or you will miss your comrade.”

Jim scowled, unsatisfied with the non-answer, but he couldn't say anything as Pike hustled them out the door. They had their instructions. The top of the mountain would get them home. That's where they had to go.

But first, Hikaru.

“Uhura, Spock, send your partners up and down the mountain side. There has to be some evidence of Hikaru,” Jim said as they stepped out into sunshine. He shaded his eyes with a hand as he observed the steep incline above them.

Biyomon and Tentomon flew away, disappearing into the forest beneath them. Jim tucked the crest into his shirt, less chance of losing it, and looked around. “Well?”

“There is no other option,” Spock said. “We must defeat this enemy to open the pathway to our world.”

“Agree,” Uhura said. “Whether we like it or not, we're here. We have to finish this.”

“If we're injured here, it will have very real consequences,” Jim pointed out. “We're not just virtual avatars.”

“We have to take the chance, don't we?” Bones said. “It's not like we have a choice.”

“There is always a choice, Mr McCoy,” Spock said. “We could choose to build a place of living here and never venture to return home. We could wait for rescue. Surely someone will notice we are missing and attempt to reach us.”

“Not an option, Spock,” Bones said. “I ain't gonna sit on my ass and let some digital monster eat me. I've got to get home.”

“We all have to get home,” Jim said. “So we're in agreement, then?”

“Those monsters won't stand a chance against Patamon,” Pavel said, clenching his tiny hand into a fist. “Russians are stalwart. We will not lose.”

Jim ruffled Pavel's hair. “Okay. We move forward then. We'll wait to hear back from Biyomon and Tentomon, and if there is any hint of Hikaru, yell.”

“Is that a hint?” Scotty asked, pointing.

At the base of the mountain, smoke drifted up through the tree leaves, and Jim heard sounds of a battle being waged. Jim had one foot down to begin a descent when three figures rose from the tree line. Biyomon and Tentomon flew straight up, a figure grasped between them. Tiny legs kicked the air as they flew towards Jim and his companions.

When they were near enough, the figure let go and a child crashed to the earth beside them. Jim and Bones ran to him, righting him. Bones dropped to his knees to check him over for injuries, and Jim was thwacked across the chest with a branch.

“Oh.” Hikaru Sulu stepped back, a flush dusting his cheeks. He held a stick in his hands like a sword. “Sorry. I didn't realise.”

He lowered his stick and looked around. Bones turned him to check that he wasn't hurt on his back, and Pavel took a flying leap from where he stood. He slammed into Hikaru with a hoarse cry, and great child tears poured down his cheeks. Hikaru grabbed him close, burying his face in Pavel's curls.

“I thought you were dead,” Pavel said through his tears. “I thought you were gone forever.”

“Stop crying, Pasha, everyone is looking,” Hikaru said.

“Russians do not cry,” Pavel said, rubbing his face in Hikaru's shirt. “It rains on their face.”

Jim and Bones laughed, and Hikaru smiled. Bones pronounced Hikaru Not Dead and the rest of the kids joined them. Jim casually removed the stick from his hand, and Hikaru let him, though he refused to relinquish his grasp of Pavel.

“Were you able to determine a means to get home?” Hikaru asked and there was no way a kid should be that smart.

“We have to make it to the top of this mountain,” Jim said. “There's some sort of portal that will take us back.”

Hikaru nodded, as if this was what he expected. “Shall we carry on, then?”

“Where's your partner?” Gaila asked, resting a hand on Palmon's flower.

“I'm sorry?” Hikaru tilted his head. He took in the monsters around them and frowned. “I don't understand.”

“Do you not have a Digimon partner?” Gaila persisted. “We were all protected by them.”

“I protected myself,” Hikaru said. He took the crest Jim handed him and stared at it. “I never met a Digimon that wanted to be my friend.”

“I'm sorry,” Gaila said, pulling Palmon just a bit closer.

Hikaru shrugged. He slipped the crest over his head and tucked it into his shirt.

“I will protect you,” Pavel said, pushing Bones and Jim aside. He gripped Hikaru's hand in both of his.

“I can protect myself,” Hikaru said, a small smile on his lips. “But thank you.”

“We're glad you're with us,” Jim said, settling a hand on Hikaru's shoulder. “Let's start climbing.”

Much easier said than done. Jim carved the path, risking twisted ankles and broken limbs as they picked their way across boulders and sometimes, sheer cliff faces. Bones was right behind him, kvetching the entire time except when Jim slipped. Then his voice took on a panicked tone, until Jim found his holds.

It took a moment for Jim to realise the buzzing sound was not his heart thrumming in his chest at another near fall. He frowned and glanced around. Rising up out of the trees far beneath them was a black cloud. It hummed ominously, and appeared to be moving towards them.

“Move, move,” Jim urged, slipping along the rock face. They needed cover and they needed it fast. They couldn't be exposed like this.

He leaped onto a ledge and reached for Bones. Bones clasped hands and scrambled up. Together, they pulled the babies up behind them. Scotty and Spock pushed the girls up next, and Scotty was halfway onto the ledge when something akin to a spear struck the stone beside his leg. He jerked, slipping. Jim and Bones grabbed his arms and hauled him onto the ledge.

“Spock!” Uhura shouted. “Hang on!”

He gripped the wall, unable to move out of the way of the swarm.

The cloud of humming was a massive swarm of wasp-like monsters, the size of large dogs. Their stingers were black and menacing, able to be ejected from their carapace as a projectile weapon. Jim ducked one lodging into the stone above his head, and shoved the babies behind him.

“Agumon!” Jim called.

“There's no room, Jim!” Agumon yelled. He hopped up onto the wall, digging his claws into the rock above Jim's head and fired off fireballs at the bugs.

“Biyomon, help,” Uhura said. Biyomon launched off the cliff face, beating her wings against the air. The sun struck her wings, and she shimmered into Birdramon with a sharp shriek.

The wasps didn't let up. They swarmed around Birdramon, distracted by the new target. A stray stinger slammed into the rock face just beside Spock, so close it caught his sleeve. Surprised, he lost his hold and hovered for a fraction of a second, sleeve pinned by the stinger.

Then, his sleeve tore and he fell.

“Spock!”

Jim had never heard anyone sound like that, Uhura's scream digging into his muscles and freezing him in place. He was grateful Bones threw himself at Uhura to stop her from going over the edge in a panic-driven attempt to save Spock.

Tentomon dove after his partner, and a blinding flash of light drove Jim back from the edge.

“Look, Jim!” Agumon pointed. “It's Kabuterimon!”

A massive, blue humanoid bug with dragonfly wings zoomed past them on its way up into the fray. Birdramon shifted out of the way as the bug called a strike of electricity into the swarm of wasps, painting the sky black and blue when it struck. Jim blinked back brightness spots from his vision in the aftershocks, and his jaw dropped.

Clenched in one of the monster's four arms was Spock, watching the battle with vested interest.

“They have gears in them,” Pavel said, standing. He pointed to the wasps. “You must aim for the gears.”

“I don't know if taking the gears out will stop them,” Patamon said. “Waspmon are very angry and they like picking fights.”

“We will still defeat them, but the gears need to be destroyed,” Pavel said.

The electricity provided precision hits, and Kabuterimon soon destroyed all the black gears in the Waspmon. The swarm buzzed around in confusion before dispersing back into the forest.

Uhura and Gaila held out their arms for Spock as Kabuterimon set him on the ledge, and then devolved back into Tentomon.

“I am all right,” Spock said, flushing as the girls clung to him. “Kabuterimon kept me sufficiently safe.”

“Birdramon should probably fly cover for us,” Jim said. “As long as we're here, we're exposed.”

“Is that a hotel?” Hikaru asked, pointing upwards.

Jim followed his finger, and saw what appeared to be the edge of a roof jutting out over the mountain side. His heart skipped and he nodded.

They continued to climb, Birdramon lifting them one by one till Jim, the last, set his feet down on what appeared to be the top of the mountain. It was a level plateau, and sure enough, a hotel sat along the edge. Biyomon settled in Uhura's arms, exhausted, and they made their way to the hotel as the sun started setting on the horizon.

“This is the top of the mountain,” Jim said. “But I don't see a gate or anything leading back to our world.”

“Is it possible Gennai Pike lied to us?” Spock asked. “How can we be certain he has our best interests in mind?”

“A bit late to be questioning that, Spock,” Jim said. “We're here now. If it's a trap we're just going to have to spring it.”

“I was under the impression springing a trap is a thing to be avoided,” Spock said.

“It is, most times. But sometimes you gotta break a few eggs to get shit done,” Jim said. Bones rolled his eyes.

“That is a false metaphor for our current situation,” Spock said. He opened his mouth to continue, but Bones cut him off.

“The rest of the crew is already inside, can we take this up again once we've eaten something that isn't fish?” Bones asked, striding between them towards the hotel. Jim looked around and saw he was right. The other kids had already gone inside, out of the encroaching darkness.

“It doesn't look like there's anyone here,” Gaila said when Jim, Spock, and Bones closed the main doors behind them. “We've been calling, but no response.”

“There are stairs,” Spock said.

“Yes, people use those to get from one floor to the next,” Bones said dryly.

“Yes, the key word being 'people',” Spock said. “This building was designed for bipedals of a humanoid nature. Of which we have not seen many of during our stay here.”

“What you're trying to say is, this was designed by humans,” Jim said.

“Or Vulcans, or Orions,” Spock said, nodding in deference to Gaila.

“Not Orions,” Gaila said. “There are not enough windows, and no Motivators along the walls.”

“Vulcans or humans,” Spock ammended.

“I think we need to give up hope of finding other humans,” Jim said. “And just focus on getting to the gateway Pike told us about. Even if we find other humans here, there is a chance they don't know anything more than we do. Let's see if there's a kitchen in this place.”

There was, and Uhura instantly kicked them all out so that she and Bones could cook something worth eating. Biyomon and Gabumon sat outside the door, staring like baleful puppies at the barrier between them and their partners. Which, Jim didn't have time to spare trying to comfort them. He and Scotty were too busy trying to keep the babies in line.

Pavel and Hikaru had designated the entire building as their personal playground. They ran from room to room, discovering every inch of the hotel. There was a legit jacuzzi room, a ballroom, and almost thirty individual rooms on the third floor. Jim felt like he had run through all of them chasing the rug-rats, when Bones called them all to dinner, cussing up a storm.

Dinner was fantastic.

The baths afterwards were even more fantastic.

A straight up bed after weeks of a cot and days in the forest was the most fantastic thing Jim had ever experienced.

He and Agumon flopped onto the bed, rolling around a bit on the mattress before settling into a nest of blankets and sheets. Jim sighed happily. Food. Bed. All he needed, really.

A light tap on the door caught his attention. “Come in?”

It opened, and Bones was on the other side. Jim sat up, anxiety rearing in his chest. “Is everything okay?”

“Yeah, yeah, it's-” Bones shifted awkwardly, rubbing the back of his neck. “I got used to hearing everyone else breathing... To, you know, know we hadn't died yet- I-”

“Come in, it's okay,” Jim said, standing. He waved Bones in, and Bones all but ran into the room, grateful he didn't have to finish his sentence.

They crawled into bed, lying on their backs, side by side, in silence. Agumon and Gabumon curled at the foot of the bed, snoring gently, oblivious to their partners' discomfort.

“Do you really think we're gonna get home?” Bones asked, finally breaking the silence.

“Yeah,” Jim said, pushing his doubts aside. “We have to. We have people depending on us.”

Bones nodded. “My dad.”

“My brother,” Jim said. “He's older but he's lost without me.”

“My dad's sick,” Bones said, so quiet Jim almost didn't hear him. Jim turned towards him, unsure what to say. “Really sick. I have to get back to him. Ma sent me to camp, thinking it would be good for me to get away, but I can't stop thinking about him.”

“Yeah, you were really quiet,” Jim said. “I think you've said more while here than you did in the weeks we roomed together. I'm sorry about your dad.”

Bones smiled weakly. He shrugged. “I'm gonna be a doctor and find the cure. That's why we have to get back.”

“We'll get back,” Jim said. “I promise.”

This time, Bones' smile wasn't strained. “We should probably sleep.”

“Yeah,” Jim said.

He watched Bones drift off, saw the exact moment his features went slack, and he snuffled slightly as he got comfortable. Jim didn't want to think about why his chest felt tight in that particular moment, or the idea that he needed to get back because Bones needed to get back... It was for another time, but he didn't want to see Bones hurt. He didn't want to see any of them hurt.

He had only been asleep for a few hours at most when something crashed into the wall of the hotel. Jim woke with a snort, and Bones sat up beside him. “What was that?”

The wall to the left of the bed crashed inwards in a shower of rock and debris, and Jim yanked Bones over the side with him, scrambling to get away. They clambered to their feet and ran to the hole to see a Digimon hovering outside the hotel wall.

It possessed long, leathery black wings and a mask hid its face. It looked like what Jim would picture a fallen angel, evil at the core and dripping malice from long, dangerous claws.

“Oh my god,” Jim said, his hand tight in Bones' sleeve. “Oh my god.”

“Jim, get back, we'll protect you,” Agumon said, pushing Jim back from the gaping hole in the wall.

“What is that?” Bones asked.

“Ayelzamon,” Gabumon said. “It's the Digimon that Pike told us about. He's controlling the dark gears.”

“He's powerful,” Jim said. “You can't take him by yourself. I won't let you.”

“I can do it, Jim,” Agumon said. He growled, planting his claws on the floor.

Jim pulled Bones back as Agumon grew into Greymon. Beside him, Gabumon digivolved as well. Jim yanked Bones into the hall. Their Digimon couldn't do it by themselves. They'd need help.

The other kids had staggered into the hall, drawn by the noise.

“What's happening?” Uhura asked, dragging Gaila behind her.

“Ayelzamon found us,” Jim said. “Greymon and Garurumon are in there but they'll need help.”

“Got it.” Biyomon soared out of sight, followed by Gomamon and Tentomon.

“We have to get outside,” Palmon said, shoving at Gaila. “If he brings the hotel down, you'll be crushed.”

Jim and the other kids ran outside, and at a safe distance away from the hotel, turned to see Ayelzamon looming over their Digimon. The only thing keeping Jim from running to Greymon's side was Bones' arms around his chest.

“You cain't help him, Jim,” Bones said, his accent thick with emotion. “You'll get in the way.”

Jim whined helplessly, anxiety tearing at his throat. He knew he would be in the way, but he didn't want Greymon to be alone. He hated this feeling. Unable to do anything but watch-

Watch as Ayelzamon slapped down attempt after attempt to deal damage. He knocked Birdramon from the sky and she fell against the mountainside. Uhura cried out, forced to stand while Birdramon devolved and fluttered to the ground. Uhura ran to her Digimon's side, lifting her into her lap.

Garurumon took a running leap at the frightening angel, and was smacked down so hard he devolved back into Tsunomon. Bones released his grip on Jim, and before Jim could stop him, ran to grab Tsunomon out of harm's way.

“We cannot hope to win if this continues,” Spock said, his eyes sharp on Kabuterimon in the night sky. “He will defeat us.”

“Shut up, Spock,” Jim said. “We haven't lost yet.”

“I am merely stating that a change in tactic might be necessary,” Spock said.

“What do you suggest? Running? There's nowhere to run. We're on an island,” Jim said. He choked when Greymon was knocked down, devolving in a flash of light with Agumon in its wake. “A new plan would be amazing right now.”

“No! Patamon, he's too strong, you can't!” Pavel shouted over Ayelzamon's roaring laughter. Patamon was beating his ear-wings, trying to break free of Pavel's hold.

“You will not destroy the hard work we have done, creating chaos in the world,” Ayelsamon said. “You were brought here to die at our hands, and nothing will change that.”

He held Kabuterimon in one hand, and threw the bug monster into Ikakumon, sending them both spinning into the dust. Scotty lurched forward, swearing like a drunken sailor at Ayelzamon, threatening with little effect.

“Is this the best the Digidestined have to offer? Pitiful attempts at an attack?” Ayelzamon laughed at them. “The Earth will fall because you are weak.”

He charged at them, and Jim cringed, fully expecting to be blown to smithereens.

White light burst behind his eyelids, and he squinted, peeking out from under his arms to see an angel standing in front of him. The angel had met Ayelzamon's attack, taken the entire force of the hit and hadn't budged. Pavel gasped behind him.

“Patamon...” he said in awe.

“It'll be all right, Pasha,” the angel said, turning slightly. “I will protect you.”

“That's Angemon,” Tsunomon said from Bones' arms. “He's very powerful.”

Angemon had the figure of a grown man, fully muscled with six strong wings sprouting out of his back. A blue tunic wrapped around his waist, and thick white boots protected his feet. He was utterly majestic, and Jim could not look away.

Angemon spun, forcing Ayelzamon back with his staff. Ayelzamon's face twisted in rage, and he dove for another attack. Angemon met and parried the attack easily, unperturbed by the viciousness of the attack.

“You will not defeat me!” Ayelzamon roared, slicing at Angemon with sharp claws.

Angemon ducked out of the way, soaring into the sky. Ayelzamon followed.

“If it will protect Pasha, I will defeat you, and all those who come after you,” Angemon said, his voice resounding across the mountain. Jim dropped to his knees. “You will not be allowed to harm these children.”

Ayelzamon charged once more, and Angemon met his advance in a blinding flash of light. Jim had to cover his eyes, and when he could see again, Angemon and Ayelzamon were dissolving, breaking apart into glittering specs of dust that blew away in the wind.

“You think this is the end?” Ayelzamon asked. “My master will come for you. This is merely the beginning. You will face evil of the likes you've never seen before. Far more powerful than I.”

“And we will defeat them,” Angemon said.

“Angemon!” Pavel shouted, blinking back tears. Angemon turned to Pavel and smiled.

“It's all right, Pasha. Things never really die in the Digital World. They get regenerated. I will find you again. Promise you'll wait for me,” Angemon said.

“I will, Angemon, don't leave me,” Pavel said. Hikaru grabbed him, to stop him from sliding off the mountainside, and Pavel burst into tears, his tiny body bowing with the force of it.

“It's okay, Pasha, it's okay.” Hikaru murmured into Pavel's hair. “It's okay, I swear it.”

Angemon dissolved into a glittering cloud of light, and Jim stared until his eyes burned. A few feathers from his wings drifted to the ground and swirled together to form a globe of light. When the light faded, an egg rested on the ground. Hikaru released Pavel, and he slowly staggered to the egg.

Pavel dropped to his knees and gathered up the egg. “I will protect you now.”

Jim opened his mouth, but his words froze in his throat when the ground lurched. He shifted, regaining his balance, and glanced around to see if anyone else had felt it. Spock's eyebrows arched up, and he stared at the ground. A few pebbles skittered before their eyes, and the ground shook again.

“What's going on?” Gaila asked, gripping Palmon close.

“Ayelzamon held the island together, and it's breaking apart now that he's gone!” Tentomon said, buzzing around their heads.

The ground cracked open beneath them, and split the group in two. Black gears ground away in the gap, and as Jim watched, they started to crack and break.

“Without Ayelzamon controlling them, the black gears are falling apart,” Tentomon said.

“How do we stop it?” Jim shouted over the sounds of rocks grinding. The ground shook harder.

“We can't,” Agumon said. “Just hang on!”

“To what!?” Jim was thrown to his knees as the shaking worsened. He dug his fingers into the dirt, trying to find purchase, and the ground around him cracked.

“Jim!”

Jim whipped around to see Bones sliding, the mountain crumbling beneath them. Jim threw himself at Bones, and Bones snatched at his outstretched hand. Jim had never clung tighter to anything in his life as he did Bones' hand, and then they were airborne.


End file.
